Meeting Billy
by DragonSeductress
Summary: This one-shot showcases the two occasions of meeting Billy. First, when Jacob met Billy to tell him about his imprinting and second when Nessie meets Billy.


**A/N: Hey Guys! I brought another day in the J/N life! The first time Jacob tells about imprinting to his father, and Nessie meets the Quileute chief – Billy Black. Read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All owned by SM.**

**~*o*~O~*o*~**

Billy sat in his wheel-chair, deep in his thoughts. He was anticipating this day. The day when he meets his only son's imprint. His memory fades back to the day when Jacob told him (It needn't to go back far, as the memory was only three and a half week old), for the first time that he imprinted. No – less, on Bella's daughter. The one he himself called an abomination and was hell-bent on killing. Fate is ironic really, thought Billy. His son wanted to destroy the half-vampire only to go and imprint on her. He laughed internally.

He still remembers the way his son broke the news to him…

o

Jacob bounded in the house, afraid of the confrontation that was going to take place, but mostly euphoric. He finally had happiness. Finally, was blissful. He still thought that this was a figment of his imagination and he would soon wake up from the dream. His Nessie was surreal. He couldn't actually believe that someone as unique and as wonderful as Renesmee can actually exist. And yet, she does, as his soul-mate, no-less. He couldn't ask for anything more.

He closed the door behind him and called out for his father.

"Hey, dad? Um, can you come out here? We really need to talk."

Billy was in his room, contemplating the events that happened in the past few days. His son had finally taken over his rightful place. Unfortunately, not in his own pack but as another pack. That, too, to protect Bella. When Sam told Billy about this, and also about the situation with Bella's pregnancy, Billy was furious. Livid, even, but also horrified. How dare Jacob! He was supposed to protect his own tribe, his own people. And yet, Jacob had to go and protect the one that rejected him and her devil-spawn, which was an unknown place. Bella wanted to become an enemy. He knew how much Isabella Swan had hurt his son but he could also understand the love that Jacob had for Bella. Imprinting was rare. Maybe Jacob wasn't meant to imprint. Maybe Bella was his true love. His soul mate. And he had lost her. To a cold-one, no-less. But that didn't justify his actions to turn his back to his own people. He wasn't only protecting Bella, but also her spawn. An unknown territory. Only the spirits knew how much of a danger could it produce. Billy was convinced that his son had lost his wits due to heartbreak.

He heard the door open and close and anticipation grew in him. And then he heard Jacob call him. He wheeled himself out and saw Jacob sitting on the couch. He sat with his head in his hands and elbows on his knees, looking exhausted. But he lifted his head when he heard Billy come in the room. Billy was happy to see Jacob after so many days, but got puzzled when he saw him smile goofily.

"Jacob?" Billy asked suspiciously, wheeling himself where Jacob sat.

"Dad!" And Jacob unexpectedly got up to hug Billy.

Jacob knew that this was nerves attacking him, but he, too, was happy to see his father after so long. But that wasn't the only thing. He was just so damn happy.

Although the gesture was unexpected, Billy was all too happy to return it.

"I really missed you, son."

"Me too, dad. Me too."

Both men pulled apart to wipe their eyes quickly, avoiding each others looks. They were, after all, the Black men, who were too damn proud to let anyone see them cry.

"Dad, we really need to talk."

Jacob explained everything, the split of their pack, Bella's pregnancy the unexpected delivery, and then reached the hardest part.

"We both worked together on Bella. He managed to get his venom in her heart and the change started. She is changing right now."

Billy knew that this wasn't the thing Jacob wanted to talk about. The girl he loved was changing into his enemy after making a happy family. He can't be happy about that. So, Billy flew to the point.

"Jacob, why don't you get to the main point?"

Jacob blinked, not excepting this blunt question, but he should've known. This was Billy Black they were talking about. Jacob grumbled under his breath, "Old man knows everything. Never misses a point."

Jacob hadn't meant billy to hear that, but Billy did, and too late, tried to hold back his smirk. Jacob seeing this, rolled his eyes and then sighed.

"You know how I always told you that I had a connection to Bella? That I felt an unexplainable pull towards her? It was the same as the imprint, only less in intensity. During her pregnancy, the pull intensified. It was like we needed to be near each other. Needed that as air. But after the delivery, the connection with Bella was gone. There was no pull at all."

Jacob stopped there, seeing if Billy comprehended what he was saying. Billy sat there, desperately trying to understand what his son was trying to say but came clueless. Seeing this, Jacob continued.

"Bella had a baby girl dad. Her name is Renesmee. The connection with Bella did not go away, it only shifted, to Nessie, uh Renesmee, but only a million times stronger. The pull, the connection, it **was** imprinting dad. I imprinted on Nessie, Bella's daughter. The pull to Bella was imprinting, dad. It was not as strong because it wasn't Bella; it was her, Renesmee, all along. Even when Bella wasn't pregnant, at least half of Nessie was still inside Bella. It was her all along, dad."

Billy blinked, stunned. Suddenly, he understood everything. Jacob's pull towards Bella, the heartbreak of her rejection, the need to protect her from his own brothers, everything. Just as Jacob said; it wasn't Bella, it was her daughter all along. This revelation scared Billy a lot. If Bella had this much power over his son, how much the imprint would?

Still stunned, and a lot confused, Billy said the first thing that came to his mind, "That's a really weird name."

Jacob chuckled, "I know, it's kind of a mix between Renee and Esme, her grandmothers. Her middle name is the same – Carlie – after Carlisle and Charlie, her grandfathers. But that's Bells for you. Renesmee is also a lot mouthful, hence Nessie."

"Are you happy, son?" Billy asked suddenly. Billy knew that this was unusual. But he also saw the immense difference that Nessie brought to his son. He never saw Jacob so happy. An enemy or not, he didn't care, he only wanted his son happy.

"Very happy, dad. I mean, I still love Bella, but no more than a sister or – or a best friend. But she – Nessie, became my universe."

Billy smiled. He now knew that Jacob will heal. That his son would finally be happy.

"I am very happy for you Jacob, I really am, son." Billy said softly, and Jacob went to hug him again and told him that he needed to back to Nessie.

"Jacob, before you go, I need to tell you that I am happy for you, and I do understand, but I am also wary. She is a half cold-one after all."

Jacob sighed, "I do understand, dad. But you need to meet her to see that she is not dangerous. She isn't venomous, too. I'll see when Edward agrees to send her here with me."

Billy just smiled and nodded.

o

After that day, Jacob had nothing else to discuss, except Nessie. Jacob always shared things with his father, and this was not exception. He knew much about Nessie or Renesmee, as Bella calls her (Billy thought the reaction Bella gave to her nickname was hilarious). Her rapid aging, her skills, her talent, everything that Jacob knew, would be poured out in front of Billy. Billy saw his son changing. His son was not only becoming a powerful, strong and considerate Alpha, but also a wonderful and kind friend, an understanding man, and a vulnerable boy. Jacob told his father about his worries and insecurities, about Nessie's unnatural growth. Billy knew what that meant, and he definitely didn't want to go down that road.

The noise of the kitchen door opening and closing brought him out of his reverie. He was in the living room and saw Jacob coming out of the kitchen walking slowly with one hand behind his back. As Billy's eyes dropped down, he saw a rush of bright, lustrous shoulder-length copper hair hanging sideways and a beautiful chocolate-brown eye peeking from behind Jacob's legs. Jacob coaxed the person to move forward and the he saw Nessie.

At first sight, Billy was shocked to see her so big, even though he was told about this. Then he saw the adorable, beautiful toddler that looked no more that a year old. However, Billy knew the truth.

Nessie was a gorgeous child, with beautiful copper hair, the one that are shown in the advertisements of hair products and beautiful, shimmering milk brown eyes. She was pale, as pale as Bella was when human and had a slight blush and pink pouty lips. She wore an adorable frilly pink dress and her head reached Jacob's shins. She was tall for her age, Billy decided. Well, for her physical age anyway. He also noticed that she was extremely shy and timid. Her right hand clutched Jacob's left leg as a life-line.

Billy was smitten but also wary. He wanted to help her, ease her nervousness and hence, called out to her, "Hello dear, you must be the precious Nessie my son so fondly talks about. Come here, I am Billy Black." He held a hand forward to beckon her to him.

Nessie slowly left her hold on her Jacob's leg and stepped forward towards Billy. When she reached him she cautiously put her tiny hand in his.

"My name is Nessie. Actually Renesmee, but I like the name my Jacob gave me more, so it is Nessie." She said in a timid voice but eloquently.

Billy grinned and she gave a small, shy smile in return.

Again she spoke, "Are you Jacob's daddy? Like Edward is my daddy?"

Billy just smiled softly and nodded. Suddenly Nessie scrambled into his lap on the wheel-chair. Billy was startled, but held his quiet. When she settled, she put a hand on his cheek. He knew what was to come, yet was surprised when it came.

Nessie showed him how she knew she was different and how they were different. She knew she drank blood but others didn't, but she also knew that she was never to hurt anyone. She showed how much she already loved Charlie, who she knew was her 'momma's daddy' and she never have hurt him. Then he felt a burst of warmth, love and security so strong and intense that it was enough to knock the wind out of him. He then knew that she showed him what she felt for Jacob. She showed him the pull she felt towards him and the first time she saw him. He saw that Jacob's eyes held an infinite amount of sadness, but as soon as her Jacob saw her, the pain went away. She showed him that she knew that Jacob and she shared an unexplainable bond and that his happiness was due to her, but she showed that all **her** happiness was due to him also. She also knew it will be hard for people to readily accept her because of their differences but she will never make her Jacob unhappy. She just can't. It physically pains her to do so.

Billy was astounded by her perceptiveness, maturity and understanding and was stunned to say anything for a few moments. Jacob stood behind, watching the scene confused.

Then Nessie spoke, "I promise you, Mr. Black, I will take good care of him. Always." Billy then knew that he had no reason to be wary of her. She was a Black already. She was **his daughter** already.

He grinned widely and put his arms around her as she watched him with wide, innocent eyes. Then, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I know, my daughter, I know." And then tenderly kissed her forehead. Nessie smiled widely and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Jacob didn't know what went between his father and his gravity, but he knew that her father had accepted her fully. She had become family.

Needless to say, Billy didn't put her down the entire day and they became an inseparable unit. They talked, laughed and made fun of Jacob together. Billy loved to watch her 'movies' as he liked to call them and she loved showing them to him.

Nessie was extremely sad and reluctant to leave at the end of the day, and she made Billy promise Jacob that he had to bring her at his house again and often.

As Billy closed, the door behind them, he saw Jacob strapping her in her car seat with a full blown grin on his face and Nessie showing him something. Billy was content that his son was finally happy. That he became the Jacob he was meant to be – An Alpha who knew his responsibilities and also the boy who he was before.

**~*o*~O~*o*~**

**A/N: So that's it. Please leave your thoughts.**


End file.
